For the Love of God, Finally
by lightning-lion7
Summary: These are the small one-shots of Nick and Jess's kisses...
1. Chapter 1: 2x15

Jess smiled at Nick as she shut the door. They headed back to their rooms. Nick looked oddly naked without his trench-coat. Jess said, "Well, I guess the old Nick is back, huh?"

Nick smiled, "Yeah, I'm gonna miss trench-coat Nick. He was pretty great."

"I might miss him."

They both laughed a little awkwardly and Nick cleared his throat saying, "I liked him. He had guts."

"It was a woman's coat. Good night, Nick," Jess smiled, patting Nick on the arm.

"Good night."

Jess turned around to join Sam in bed. She was tired and a bit irritated and confused by the earlier events. However, as soon as she took a step, she felt a hand on her arm from behind and she was suddenly spun back around to Nick. Before she could react, Nick grabbed her and kissed her. Full on the mouth. She put her hand on his shoulder, standing on her tiptoes. They turned heads, kissing, before he pulled away. He bent down once more and kissed her gently twice.

Jess looked up into his eyes, filled with conflicting emotions. He still held her close to him as he said, "I meant something like that."

Without further explanation, he removed her hands from his chest and walked into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. Jess stood in place, holding her cheek in shock. A thousand thoughts went through her mind.

Did Nick feel that way?

Did she feel that way?

Damn, what a great kisser he was.

What would Sam do?

Would she tell Sam?

Did this change things with Sam?

Did she want to have something with Nick?

Where the hell did this all come from?

Before any of these questions could be answered, Sam opened the door and Jess barely listened as Sam tossed her doll version of Nick out the door. As she climbed into bed, she couldn't help but remember Nick's lips on hers and how it made her feel. But she was too exhausted to think on it more before she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: 2x19

They stood in the kitchen and Nick was staring right at Jess. She had told him that she wanted to have sex with him and he spoke without impulse. He said that she was a gold digger for liking his new work ethic.

"I am not a gold digger!" she insisted.

Nick smirked, as Jess took a step closer. "Then prove it."

Jess slowly moved towards him and wrapped her arm around his neck before kissing him. Before Nick knew it, he was grabbing her waist and bending to reach her better. It felt as if he was melting into her, pulling her closer and adjusting him to her height. He was grabbing her arms and she was pulling him closer by his shirt.

He walked forwards, bringing her even closer. They were violently, passionately kissing, grabbing at eachother and reaching towards eachother's faces with their mouths.

Suddenly she grabbed her jaw. "Ow!"

He backed off for a second, not wanting to injure her already hurt jaw, but she just pulled him closer and yelled, "Shut up and kiss me like a man!"

And he sure as hell did. He lifted her up, still kissing and placed her on her back on the table, not caring for her safety anymore. Her arms were wrapped around him in a desperate attempt to stay close to him and he held her back tightly. However, he felt a pang of pain in his injured hand and stood up yelling in pain.

She got up and yelled, "What the hell happened to your hand!"

Nick barely remembered the ensuing fight, but it involved her calling him a mess and ended with him angrily grabbing her arms and kissing her with even more passion. She pulled away and there was more fighting. He stopped the fighting by saying, "Shut up and take off your damn clothes. I mean it."

She ripped off her jacket as he cleared the table, both of them knowing the intentions of what was about to happen. Jess was yelling at him and he was yelling at her. He was holding a wrench and a piece of wood as he stopped clearing the table and approached her.

Suddenly, a giant whoosh of water splashed his feet. As it turned out, he had hit Schmidt's aquarium. It steamed and splashed all over both of them, quickly cooling down the mood. They both stared at the mess for a second before Nick suggested that he get paper towels. To which Jess yelled at him and after some banter, the two of them left the mess and stormed off towards their rooms, still yelling at eachother.

Upon reaching the middle area between their rooms, they yelled in a final act of angry love before going into their rooms and slamming the doors shut. Seconds later, Nick burst from his door and without saying anything, looked up to see Jess looking at him. They met in the middle area and kissed again, much slower and less angry this time. He bent his long legs to reach her mouth properly. Continuing to kiss, her bent forwards and folded Jess in his arms. After a few seconds, the two of them pulled apart, had a final yell, and went into their rooms. Nick laid in bed and traced his lips with his finger before turning off his light, Jess on his mind.


	3. Chapter 3: 2x23

He wouldn't allow it. Nick ran to the elevator and stuck his hand in just as it was closing. The doors parted and there was Jess. It was now or never. He couldn't let her see that guy. Nick walked to her and lifted her up, looking right into her eyes. She looked gasped but smiled, her glasses keeping her hair out of her face.

He said, "Come on," and he carried her back to the apartment.

She smiled widely and gripped his neck even harder. They stared deep into eachother's eyes and he pushed his bedroom door open. He stopped before the bed, not sure what Jess wanted. Unsure, he looked down at the bed and back at her, then he smiled and she kissed him. He felt his grip on her increase, never wanting to drop her or let her go. He spun around and slowly put her on the bed.

Before he knew it, their clothes were on the floor and he laid back down on his back, both of them under the covers and smiling. They both sighed, then he looked at her and seeing her smiling, made him smile. They laughed a bit, neither aware of the consequences of what had just happened. But he looked at her and he realized. Then his eyes opened wide and he raised his eyebrows. He took a quick glance at Jess. They both turned their heads towards eachother, their faces inches apart. He smiled and she laughed then both of them laid back down and slowly, after many glances at the other, fell asleep.

**Sorry it's so short guys. I'm only writing about times when they've kissed... Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4: 2x24

Jess sat waiting by the valet service by her car, read for it to take her far away from this horrible night. She was still a bit in tears from Nick "calling it". Then she saw him come out of the building. Rent in emotion, she said, "Look. I know you think we should call it. But I don't want to give up on this, even if we don't know what this is."

Nick looked at her blankly for a second, but she continued, "I wanna uncall it. Please, can we uncall it."

She sighed, "Before you say no… don't say no."

Jess shook her head, nearing tears again. Nick was smiling and he walked up to her and suddenly he kissed her. She instantly wrapped her arms around him. He was her rock, her all, her comfort. And she kissed him back. He cupped her cheek as she gripped his collar. Her back was against her car, but he kissed like a dream.

He pulled away for one second and she giggled, knowing it was uncalled. He grinned as well and kissed her again.

"Hey give me the keys," Nick said, a look of determination in his eyes.

She asked, "Where are we going?"

"I don't know. Where did we come from? Where do we go? Where did we come from?"

She laughed and he laughed. He opened the car for her and said, "A little Cotton-Eyed Joe for you. He slammed the door shut and jumped over the hood of the car, trailing his blazer jacket with him. Jess smiled and laughed.

He yelled, "Ha! Lets go!"

He got in the car and they yelled incoherently, driving who knows where. Nick turned at all the wrong places and was going nowhere but they didn't care.

**Another short one but I hope you like it!**


End file.
